The Tri-wizard tournament with a twist
by BooksForever2002
Summary: After the giant war the demigods were at peace. But what happpens when a new quest comes? And WIZARDS? Join our friends in another quest for victory. No flames please! Rated T to be safe, but it's only because of mild kissing and hugs plus some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you peeps out in the world! This is my first fanfic, so go easy!

P

E

R

C

Y

P

O

V

I sat bolt upright. I was still having nightmares about...* shudder* Tartarus. Once I had eaten, I was going to the sword arena when Jason came up and stopped me. " Percy, Chiron needs us at the big house. It's bad." Jason looked really pale, and there was short gusts of wind blowing gently around him. I nodded, wondering what was going to happen and why Chiron would need me. Once we got into the big house, I wondered even more. There along with Nico, was the rear of the seven. Annabeth came and grabbed my hand. " Whats going on?" I asked? Chiron just sighed. He looked at us with those age old eyes, and sighed once more. " Wizards." He said. " Are real. I have a good friend that's a wizard and he has asked for the best demigods to go to Hogwarts as-" Chiron didn't have a chanse to finish. " HOGWARTS?!" Leo burst out laughing along with me and Frank. Annabeths eyebrow was furrowed though. " Chiron." She asked, her voice bearly above a wisper " We're going on another quest aren't we?" At this we all froze and looked down sadly. Piper shed a tear, and Annabeth stared shaking. " no." Said Chiron. We still didn't relax. " I don't enjoy this, but I have chosen three of you to go. And I am terribly sorry but it will be the best chanse. Percy...Jason...and...nico. Your going. " the rest of the seven started talking, frank and hazel wanting to be with me, piper and annabeth not wanting to leave me and Jason, and Leo not wanting to miss the fun. All I could do was slide down agents the wall. As I looked at the others arguing I saw Jason, with both hands in his hair, and nico even looking sad. I was so mad. I had saves the world twice( with tons of help) but three times? No one should have to go through it. " ENOUGH!" Chiron bellowed, looking horribly sad. "It has been decided." I am sorry. Chiron told us the information and how to use the wands, but I didn't really care. I had to leave my Annabeth. I have had my luck stretched thin. I wasn't sure I could live through this. After getting all the info and gear, I said a tearfull goodbye to Annabeth. " I love you" I whispered in her ear, then Jason pulled me away. I realized everyone was waiting. The whole camp had come to say goodbye. Once I reached the car a voice called out. " PERCYUS JACKSON!" I turned. It was clarese. " you better come back here or I WILL pumme you. " I grinned weakly and nodded. Annabeth came up and kissed me hard and then pushed me away. " I love you seaweed brain. Don't do anything too stupid. " I grinned " I won't do anything TO stupid wise girl!" I kissed her check and hopped in the van. I was on my way to England.


	2. The Demigods and the Wizards

I'm not that good but I hope you like this! Btw I'm doing this in my iphone so it's really bad grammar so so sorry!

Chaper two

J

A

S

O

N

I hate this I hate this I hate this. You would think after saving the world a couple of times you would be done. NOPE! Why did I have to go and protect this "Harry potter"?! Percy has it worse though. He has been through a ton more plus he's leaving Annabeth. I have it bad too though. Leaving piper and Leo?! Not cool Chiron, not cool. Sadly my dad, Posiden , and hades weren't in such good moods, so I flew there, percy took a boat, and nico shadow traveled. Once we finally met up, we went to this super tall, rickety home. We walked up, knocked and waited. All of the sudden a stick pointed out at us. " Who are you?" A voice called. " the exchange students?" I called back, making it sound more of a question than a statement. " greek? Roman?" The voice called. We sighed and looked at each other. " YUP" we all said together. " the door opened to reveal a pudgy lady with a kind face. "Come in, come in! I'm Molly by the way!" She said, smiling widely. "We were just eating dinner." She lead us inside of her home, making her way into the kitchen. There at the table, sat a sea of red, with two specks of black and brown. Every eye landed on us. I stepped back a bit, remembering what happened last time I tried to lead people. Percy, however, stepped forwards towed them. "Do they know?" He asked, with the calmness and power of a leader. "Not yet. We were going to tell them after dinner. Oh! I quite forgot. Please, sit sit." We obeyed, taking all the seats but one. "Who are they?" A bushy hair girl asked. "The exchange students." Molly and suposibly her husband said. The girl didn't look satisfied, but kept her mouth shut. 'Smart girl.' I thought. ' shouldn't make percy angry. Because then you have a tsunami comin'. After dinner, and we were all introduced, we( the demigods) looked at each other. Percy once again took the lead. "We're demigods."


	3. The dark one

I'm not that good but I hope you like this! Btw I'm doing this in my iphone so it's really bad grammar so so sorry!

Chaper two

J

A

S

O

N

I hate this I hate this I hate this. You would think after saving the world a couple of times you would be done. NOPE! Why did I have to go and protect this "Harry potter"?! Percy has it worse though. He has been through a ton more plus he's leaving Annabeth. I have it bad too though. Leaving piper and Leo?! Not cool Chiron, not cool. Sadly my dad, Posiden , and hades weren't in such good moods, so I flew there, percy took a boat, and nico shadow traveled. Once we finally met up, we went to this super tall, rickety home. We walked up, knocked and waited. All of the sudden a stick pointed out at us. " Who are you?" A voice called. " the exchange students?" I called back, making it sound more of a question than a statement. " greek? Roman?" The voice called. We sighed and looked at each other. " YUP" we all said together. " the door opened to reveal a pudgy lady with a kind face. "Come in, come in! I'm Molly by the way!" She said, smiling widely. "We were just eating dinner." She lead us inside of her home, making her way into the kitchen. There at the table, sat a sea of red, with two specks of black and brown. Every eye landed on us. I stepped back a bit, remembering what happened last time I tried to lead people. Percy, however, stepped forwards towed them. "Do they know?" He asked, with the calmness and power of a leader. "Not yet. We were going to tell them after dinner. Oh! I quite forgot. Please, sit sit." We obeyed, taking all the seats but one. "Who are they?" A bushy hair girl asked. "The exchange students." Molly and suposibly her husband said. The girl didn't look satisfied, but kept her mouth shut. 'Smart girl.' I thought. ' shouldn't make percy angry. Because then you have a tsunami comin'. After dinner, and we were all introduced, we( the demigods) looked at each other. Percy once again took the lead. "We're demigods."


	4. Chapter 4: The power show

Hi guys! Thanks to you who reviewed, faved or followed. I am trying to work fast, but I have TONS of testing at school, extra homework, and my golf season is starting ( I know most people think golf is lame, but I suck at every other sportXD ) So ya. Enjoy!

H

E

R

M

I

O

N

I

E

"Demigods?!" I asked,

Almost laughing. Everyone knows there isn't a such thing as that. Then Percy... Oh he was SO CUTE. His little smile and wind swept hair... Well anyways, he said "Believe me, I didn't understand at first either. I was 12." The boy, Jason, well his eyebrows shot up. "What? You fight better than Annabeth, and she's been there since...what 6,7?" Percy just sighed cutley. "My father helped I think." Percy glanced at me. "We're going to have to prove it to you, aren't we?" He asked, frowning a bit. "Yup. " Ron said smirking a bit, as if proving them wrong would be amusing. Even though Percy WAS cute, I did agree it would be satisfying to prove them wrong. The trio sighed, and walked outside. Mr. Weakly stayed inside, as if they were waiting to discus something. Me though, I follow the trio out of a much stronger quriousity. Percy, Jason, and Nico were huddled together, talking. I wondered how they were going to 'prove' that demigods were 'real'. The three nodded as if something had been decided, and Jason stepped forwards, and wistled really loud. Percy then came forwards, and a look of concentration crossed his face. It was SO CUTE! But anyways. In the distance two dark figures appeared in the dark, and were rapidly nearing. One was pitch black, with wings, and the other had flashes of light and mist swirling around it. As they got even closer I realized something. The black one... It was a pegisi?! But no. It wasn't possiable. And the one with the mist... The mist wasn't swirling around it... It was made of it! I glanced to my left and right, to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but when I looked at Harry, Ron, and the rest on the school aged Weasly kids, they all had the same look. Wide eyes, with gaping mouths. "It's going to be close. I wonder who will win this time eh Grace?" Percy asked, clearly not concerned about the figures- the horses! Jason just chuckled. Finally both the figures came within 10 ft, level with eat other. "Aww man! Tempest you gotta beat that silly pegisi!" Jason said, a joking expression on his face. "Jason." Percy said, with a fake sirious face, "Blackjack, the most awesome horse EVER," at this percy allowed himself a lopsided grin ( so. CUTE!) then regained his serious look, "Hereby decres you as...LIGHT MAN!" Percy laughed and the black horse thingy- 'blackjack as percy called him, bickered and pawed the ground. Nico, who hadent done much since we had met him, smiled a bit, then smiled wider as Jason pointed his finger at Percy, who was then zapped by electricity. My mouth grew wider as percy wirled his hand in a mini circle, and a ball of water appeared in it. He threw it at Jason, who somehow got completely soaked. Nico walked of to is as the same this occurred over and over. " Just ignore them. This always happens." Just then Jason and Percy both took out an object. Jason, a coin, and Percy a pen. Jason flipped the coin, and it transformed into a sword. Percy had his sword out much sooner though. All he did was rip off the cap and it turned into a sword. My mouth somehow stretched wider, and as I once more looked at the others they all stood, mouths agape. Percy and Jason were yelling at each other in a different laguage I couldn't place, and smiling as they fought, quick as lighting. Finally it ended with percy holding his sword at Jason's throat, and Jason's sword at Percy's neck. The two boys grinned at each other and their sword vanished. Percy pocketed his pen, and Jason his coin. They looked over at us as if they just realized that we were still there. Percy grinned wider. "Do you believe us now?" Percy asked, and we all nodded. " Well then." Percy said, " after this trip here I'm beat." He looked at his horse and then sighed. "Do you guys have any doughnuts?" He asked. "Y-yeah." I said still stunned. I waved my wand, and muttered the spell and a bunch of doughnuts appeared. Percy grinned and gave them to blackjack. "I'm beat. Where can we sleep?" Jason asked. He DID look tired. "The flight took a bit out of me." He said, glancing up at the sky. "Hey that swim wasn't fun either. Dad CLEARLY was mad at SOMEONE so he made the seas rough." With this, the sky rumbled threateningly. "WE ARE SORRY OK?!" Jason and Percy both yelled at the sky. Lightning flashed quickly, then the night sky was calm. All I could say was "how..." " Posiden's my dad." Percy said. " Nicosia dad is hades and Jason's is juniper, or in greek aspects, Zuse. " now. I'm going to sleep. The horse lay down to sleep,and eat the doughnuts, and the misty one, tempest, dissolved. Oh what a crazy world.

Big chapter yay! I hope this satisfies you guys until next time!


	5. Chapter The Next

P

E

R

C

Y

P

O

V

Once we ( the demigods) had a good nights, rest, we were bombarded by questions( Annabeth IS rubbing off on me! AHH! I miss her so much.). The wizards were asking about SO many questions and I had to answer- but to tell you the truth, I sorta zoned out. Jason and Nico answered everything. Once the questions FINALLY stopped, Hermione, looked at me. "So let me get this straight. The Greek gods, like Ares, Athena, Hera,and-" she didn't have a chance to finish. We yelled for her to stop, but it was too late. She had called out the twelve Olympians names. This wasn't going to end well. With a flash of light, the gods appeared. Jason, Nico and I, all fell too our needs in front of them. I heard hermione puff her hair out of her face, then tap her foot, as if thinking. "Rise children." Zues, Posieden, and Hades said in union. As I stood I shot a glare back at hermione. It was Athena who spoak first. " why have you summoned us here?" She sounded angry and a bit bored. I dared to look at her face, then quickly looked down when she gave me a glare. "We didn't summon you Lady Athena. Nor any of the gods." I quickly said, staying respectful. "Who did then, my son?" Asked my father. I looked up at him. He was smiling slightly, looking interested but relaxed. "The wizards." I said. "Hecete's pets?" A voice called out. I knew who is was just by the sound of it. When I looked up, I found I was correct. There, with his leather jacket was ares. I gave him my deluxe, this-is-normally-for-mortals-but-this-is-an-aception-death glare. My father sent me a warning look, so I let it rest at that. The wizards muttered about the comment, but stayed silent. The gods rested their gaze back onto us. "Remember your quest." Zues said, without acknowledging me or Nico. Hades nodded to his son, and in a swath of shadows, he was gone. Zues, on the other hand, didn't even look at his son, as thunder crashed in, making most of the wizards scream. Finally, all the gods were left but Athena, Ares, and my dad, Poseidon. Ares walked up to me. "Next time punk. Watch your back, because our battle wasn't finished. I snorted. "It's on Ares." He then vanished in a poof of smoke that looked and smelt strangely and dusturbingly like blood. I looked at Jason and Nico. They stood looking at my like I had admitted to trying to commit suiside. ( I hadent. For the record. ) I just shrugged, and turned back to the remaining Olympians. "I must say Mr Jackson, my daughter is quite distressed without you with her. I would hurry back." I looked at her, mouth wide. "Are you saying your ok with..." She frowned distastefully. "Yes. Now good luck before I change my mind." With a sound of owls and book pages fluttering, she disappeared. Jason and Nico looked at the remaining god. "Father." I said. He grinned. "I know I shouldn't. But son. I am proud of you. You WILL make it through this. Believe me." At this he embraced me. I stood stunned, not even hugging back. My father soon released, and grinned. "Good luck my boy." He said. With a wonderful smell of the ocean, my father disappeared into mini hurricane. I still stood, my mouth agape. Jason and Nico walked in front if me, the same shocked look on their faces. A GOD had HUGGED ME. It was just... Wow. Then I remembered the wizards. "Never...and I mean NEVER EVER...say the names of the myths again." They all nodded other than one. Harry I think. "Jason nodded. Well we had better go to that diagnose ally for our school supplies. We need to go to hogwarts." But WHY" asked a girl named Ginny, another of the red heads. I shifted uncomfortably. Her and Hermionie kept looking at me like they wanted to kiss me. "Well for one thing, most of them want to incinerate me, but because I sorta saved the world a couple of times they restrain themselves. I think ares WOULD have, if my dad wasn't there." Ginny and hermione nodded. Molly looked surprised, like the gods wanting too kill me was something bad. "Ok then. It's of to the dingle ally we go!"

Sorry for not updating and the short chapters, but hay. I got this out right?

BOOKS FOREVER


End file.
